


Wrong Words, Wrong Time

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [34]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: What should’ve been a lovely surprise turns into a disaster





	Wrong Words, Wrong Time

You had completely forgotten to tell him the news before you had wound up nude on top of his bed; maybe the surprise would be better this way. As he went to open the package, ready to be caught up in all of you, you stopped him while biting your lip, “No.”

“What?” Seth’s heavy breathing begins to slow down, the condom tight in his hand, “You wanna stop?”

“No, we just—” You curl your finger around his, teasing, “We don’t need it.”

“(Y/N)…I don’t want—”

“No, I mean I,” You stop sudden, considering his sudden serious and mortified expression, “What don’t you want?”

“It’s—we’ve never talked about it. Maybe we need to.” Seth stops, crashing into a seat beside you, “I don’t really want…”

“Ever?” You are in shock, sitting up before you allow him to convince you otherwise; you start to dress at rapid speed, wondering how a simple surprise could turn into a devastating discussion.

“(Y/N), come on,” Seth turns shy, covering himself and sitting up, “Can’t we talk about this?”

“Sure, let me end this conversation,” You yank on your shoes, smiling angrily, “I was going to tell you that I’m on birth control so that’s not necessary anymore. I got everything together over a month ago since we tend to be better movers than talkers.” Standing to your feet, pleased with his stupefied expression, you grab your purse, “But you just found natural birth control for me when you opened your mouth. Guess your mouth was the cure for this all along.”

You slam the door behind you on your way out of his hotel room.

—————————————–

“You better lose that effect before you get into the ring tonight.”

You frown at the cheerful redhead, enjoying his genuine smile, “What effect?”

“The steam coming out of your ears.” He takes a seat beside you at the catering table, “Wanna talk about it?”

“Nope.” The two of you laugh when your mouth pops at the exaggeration of the word, “I’m just glad to be back on the road. I’d rather bury myself in work than sit at home to think.”

“Tell me about it. My injury nearly killed me with boredom.”

“Yeah, so, are you living the high life? Partying late nights and playing at work?”

“I know this is hard to believe, but I’ve been laying low.” Sami leans in, narrowing his eyes at you, “But I got plans tonight, you wanna have some fun?”

You debate, finishing a bite and extending your hand, “You’re on.”

—————————————–

“I’m so glad you came out tonight.” Sasha elbows you lightly, offering another shot, “You’re always conveniently held up.”

Usually by Seth, but you two haven’t talked for almost two weeks. Luckily, your schedule has complimented this decision. You think of how one stupid conversation changed everything; with this thought, you take the shot and growl, “I won’t be held up anymore.”

“That’s what we like to hear.” Sasha motions towards the others; Sami, Tyler, and the others immediately finish off a shot in celebration.

When you look across the table at Sami, you see his small nod complimenting your new found freedom, and you can’t help but feel a little lighter at the sight.

—————————————–

It’s Monday Night Raw, and it’s a full house. Pay-per-view build up always required all hands on deck; you were fueled by adrenaline, days close to a title match. It was finally your time to shine without a single worry about anything else.

You were automatic, getting into one last tussle with Nikki before the commercial hit for Summerslam promotion. Waving and touching hands on your way back up the ramp, you were riding a high. Your high immediately comes crashing down when you step through the curtain to find Seth clapping for you with a smug smile. You don’t know how to react because a small part of you wants to run up to him and make this right.

Losing your smile, you attempt to pass him. The second his hand circles your wrist, your eyes close. Feeling his hip brush yours, you drink in the words he whispers into your ear, “I miss you.”

You look over and up into his eyes, “Good.”

He shakes his head, smirking, “We need to talk. Sooner rather than later.”

You agree in your mind, but the words that tumble out of your mouth are, “I have plans tonight.”

—————————————–

A collective “oh!” leaves the group as Sasha rolls a perfect strike; it was stupid fun. You are taking goofy selfies among the group, enjoying food you shouldn’t, and it is your last break before the show that is sure to change your life.

“Hey, I need to get some air, wanna come?” Sami’s question is only half inquiry as he is leading you outside before he even caught your nod, “Has anyone told you that you’re terrible at this game?”

“Yes, and I don’t care. I wasn’t trying to be a professional bowler.” You lean against one of the columns on the back patio, “It’s one of my many flaws. My aspirations were never quite that high.”

“You’re funny.” He leans on a column nearby, crossing his arms, “It’s good to see you like this?”

“Like what?”

“This! Smiling, happy, joking, around all of us! You’ve been locked up too long, and there are rumors as to why but…”

“Well, I hope that all our recent shenanigans kill all those rumors and reveal my true character.”

“It’s, uh,” He scratches his beard, nodding, “it’s a damn good character.”

You blush at the compliment, bowing your head and hugging yourself proudly. It was nice to be around people who appreciated all of you and not certain parts.

Sami’s brow wrinkles as you rub your biceps, “You cold?”

“A little we should probably head back inside.” You take a step forward to have Sami in front of you, rubbing your arms, “Any better?”

“Um…a little.” You are taken aback by his attention; his brown eyes catch you off guard. You see a mix of darkness and passion you have never seen from anyone but Seth; it is an immense turn on. Yet you can’t help but think about how adorable and sweet he is. He’s been one your cheerleaders as you transition out of your fling with Seth; you would do anything to avoid hurting him – anything to make sure he was someone’s first choice. Until you figured this out with Seth, you had no right to take advantage of Sami.

Moving back a step, you hope you’re doing the right thing; you hold his hand, bringing him back inside and to the group. You notice the laughter has died down a little as a new guest had joined them; when your eyes connect with Seth’s, you release Sami’s hand.

—————————————–

“Zayn! Really?”

“It’s not what you think!” You two had been arguing since you had made some excuse about needing to talk to him about a storyline. It was going to be hard to sell that tomorrow after Seth’s car sped out of the parking lot. Now back at the hotel, you refused to move from your lean against the car. There was no way you were going with him, in an enclosed space, to lose track of the rest of the world, “And I don’t have to explain myself to you! This is done!”

Your outburst surprises both of you, especially when you realize it’s the first time you’ve contemplated that it might be over. Seth’s reaction does not help you think clearly; his lips feel like their bruising yours, and you know he’s staking his claim. After the glimpse he caught of you and Sami, he is not willing to forfeit.

You are suffocating, trying to push him away, only to have his hands cup your face and his fingers grip your hair. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what to do to elicit a moan from you.

Finally taking a breath, he refuses to look into your eyes, “I’m not going to lose you.”

You feel like he doesn’t have a choice. You can’t have this monumental difference between you. Did you want kids now? No, that’s why you got the birth control. But…one day…

“You’re mine.” His eyes capture yours, causing you to sink a little, “I made a mistake when I said what I did. I was just thinking—I want to keep you…all to myself.”

“You had me.”

You try to bow your head, only to have him force you to stay focused on him, “I have you, (Y/N).” Seth searches your eyes for something to hold onto, “I screwed up. I get it. But stop punishing me for something we haven’t even discussed.”

“It’s stupid. I never asked. We haven’t thought about or talked anything in the future. I’m secretly in your bed when my friends have been missing me. This whole thing is a mess.”

“Okay, well, let’s go talk about it.”

“We won’t talk. We’ll get into that room. Things will get heated in the absolute wrong way, and we’ll be back in this position in two weeks.”

“Then let’s go out somewhere. Me and you. We’ll talk about everything.” Seth releases you from his stronghold only to loosely hug your waist, “Please, let’s talk about how we fix this.”

Sensing his desperation, you can’t help yourself. You place your hands on the sides of his neck, drawing him in for a gentle kiss, then speak, “…okay.”


End file.
